


Mistletoe

by missema



Series: If It Isn't Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Winter, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the retelling of Lady Phedre Trevelyan and Cullen's first kiss in a modern setting, during the winter holidays.  She's a client of the supply chain business he runs with Josephine and Leliana, and they've both been interested for a while.  A lunch meeting starts out with Cullen under the mistletoe, and they finally act on their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was Josephine's suggestion to take their clients out for lunch at the end of the year, and this year it was Cullen's duty to dine with her. Last year she'd been a new customer, and they'd sent her the holiday card and standard gift. This year Lady Phedre Trevelyan's business had grown exponentially and Josephine suggested that Cullen take her out to lunch. They had an interest in helping her continued growth. It was a feasible enough reason for a lunch meeting.

The sales side of the business was usually handled by Josephine, since dealing with customers wasn't Cullen's forte. He oversaw Operations, not shaking hands and making deals. Both of his partners were both swamped with work and this was one of their busiest times. Josephine was out on sales calls of her own and Leliana didn't seem to leave her research and development department. It wouldn't be difficult for him to explain what they could offer a growing business, and he did want to see Phedre Trevelyan again. But it was Josephine's polite insistence that he be the one to talk to Lady Trevelyan that gave the whole thing away. Perhaps his interest in her hadn't gone as unnoticed as he'd thought. Cullen sighed as he pulled into a parking garage in the middle of the city, cringed at the hourly rate and parked anyway.

It had been a pretty drive into the city center, they grey sky contrasting against the old brick buildings. The restaurant was in the middle of the city, about two blocks away from where he'd parked. Cullen made the walk quickly; it was starting to snow. Light snowflakes dusted his hair and fell on his shoulders, making him turn up his collar and re-wrap his scarf so it was tighter to his neck. The wind blew bitter cold, making him shiver beneath his wool coat. Before the chill could get through him, Cullen was pulling open the door to the restaurant. He basked in the warmth of the place, the air scented with the smells of many hot, fresh meals being served at once.

The elven girl at the podium informed him that it was a twenty minute wait for a table without a reservation. A quick look around found that Lady Trevelyan wasn't waiting. He gave his name and got one of those awful buzzing alarms that was as heavy as a brick and too large to hide in a pocket. The place was busy, but there wasn't a huge lunch time crowd. He leaned up against a beam to wait, hoping that he wouldn't be alone for long. The hostess eyed him with a casual interest, but his customary obliviousness to such things made him read as unavailable. She disregarded the idea before it formed. 

He'd never been to the restaurant before, but the decor gave it a feeling he liked. Past the entry where he stood there were large windows to let in the light, but dark wood and brown leather seats give it a classic feeling. There were wood beams and polished wood floors and a large stone fireplace in the dining room that warms the whole of the restaurant. Lady Trevelyan picked their meeting place today, but he was able to find it easily enough, and encouraged that she'd take him to a place that he seemed to like. He hoped the food lived up to the promise of the place. The menu posted on the front of the hostess' podium shows acceptable fare, if a little expensive.

It wasn't a long wait for her, but he wasn't paying attention to the world outside the door when she entered. Emails popped up on his phone, almost all work related save for another chiding message from his sister. A birthday for one of his nephews was approaching, and the email contained a list of acceptable gifts. The contents of the list made him smile, thinking back on when he loved a game so much he had to own all the extras. Sometimes he still felt like that, as if he needed to get last thing offered, and he was much older than his eight year old nephew. His mind was down the street, thinking of the quickest way in and out of the toy store when Lady Phedre walked in, red-cheeked from the cold. She was laden with a messenger bag, a purse and a box tucked under her arm.

"You're waiting under the mistletoe for me?" she asked, and he looked up to see three sets of mistletoe pinned to the beam above his head, one just above where he'd been leaning. Then before he could form an answer she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were cold and she smelled of snow and faint perfume close up. Cullen felt himself burn with a dull blush as she pulled away from him. Other parts of him responded too, but it would take more than a kiss on the cheek to cause discomfort.

A hand started to come back up towards his face, the one unencumbered by all the things that she carried, and he caught it. Cullen kissed the top of her hand through the glove, since they were still under the mistletoe. The hand was clad in a red leather glove that disappeared up the sleeve of a snowy white coat. This time, she blushed but met his gaze as he lowered her hand.

She gave a nervous giggle as her cheeks burned with color that had nothing to do with the cold she'd just left. "That was very gentlemanly of you, Cullen, but you're still wearing my lipstick on your cheek."

"Oh, um, by all means," Cullen stammered, and this time she took her glove off and swiped at the spot she'd left on his cheek with frigid fingertips. He didn't pull away, despite the chill of her hands. He studied her as she removed the stains of her lipstick from his cheek, assessing her quickly before she moved away.

She looked better than he remembered. Her chin-length red hair was hidden by a fuzzy white hat, but looked like she'd just had it cut not long before. It was shorter than he'd seen it, but it suited her angular face. Her lipstick was as red as her gloves, but it didn't appear to have come off too much even after their kiss. She had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, brown and amber and violet in the center. Those were narrowed up at him in concentration until, her hand cupped his cheek and she pronounced him lipstick-free. Her efforts had been hampered by his stubble. He could shave twice a day and still have stubble.

He made to take the box for her, but she shook her head at him. "It's good to see you again, Lady Trevelyan." He said.

"I thought we were on first names, or did so much time elapse that we're back to formalities? Please, just Phedre, otherwise you makes me feel like your schoolteacher."

He laughed, conceding her point and she smiled up at him. The device buzzed loudly, alerting them that their wait is up, and they return to the hostess so they could be seated. The table they get has one chair, the other side up against the long leather banquette that runs the almost length of the restaurant. Cullen offered her the choice of where to sit by standing back and waiting for her to choose. She placed her box on the banquette then unbuttoned her coat and he helped her out of it.

Underneath her outfit wasn't remarkable. She had on black slacks and a turtleneck sweater with a rope of grey pearls across her neck, and a pair of knee-high black boots he spies before her legs disappear under the table. His own suit was black as well, and he wondered at the somber pair they must make. His sole bit of color for him came from his scarf, a crocheted red thing that his younger sister made for him last winter. They even matched in accessories, though his coat was black to the winter white of hers. 

"So is this a holiday treat or are you here just to talk business?" she asked, picking up her menu.

"It's a little of both," he replied. "I haven't seen you since the just before All Soul's, and Josephine sent me to check in. It's been good having your as a client. Your business is thriving, and we can help manage the growth."

Her expression darkened at his words, though he wasn't sure she was aware of it. Sometimes her faced revealed her displeasure too readily and showed too little of her happiness. Instead of answering him, she opted the study her menu, and he took his cue from her silence, unsure how to proceed. This was why Josephine handled this kind of work. Maker, he was just terrible at it.

"Did you make that scarf?" Phedre asked, eying the red peeking out from the pocket where he'd hastily stuffed it. 

"No, one of my sisters did."

Phedre perked up at that mention, though he wasn't sure why. "You have siblings?" she asked, and Cullen smiled.

They talked things other than work after they gave their orders, she asking questions about his family and past. As they talked, she grew more animated, her smiles warmer and her scowls less frequent. The only pauses came up when she talked asked him about Kirkwall, and when he asked after her family. Conversation flowed between the two of them, and smiles made up for any missteps or silence. Business did come up, but he let her start those lines of conversation, answering what she asked and offering few details. It worked better for them than if he tried doing whatever it was Josephine did when she pitched to clients. When they moved away from business for other topics, he wasn't upset. Cullen felt his knee brush against hers under the table, and when she didn't pull away, neither did he. 

Whenever they spent time together Cullen was always reminded of how much he just plain liked Phedre Trevelyan. She was smart and had the same taste in books as he did. They had similar relationships with their siblings, though her family was a little larger than his own. What he never forgot how was attracted to her he was, even if he hadn't had a chance to act on it. 

With their food finished, they lingered over glasses of water as Phedre recommended a mystery to him. He was on the verge of launching into a description of the last biography he'd read when she looked down at her wrist and gasped. He caught a glimpse of gold before her sleeve fell back into place and guessed she'd seen the time.

"I'm so sorry Cullen, I've enjoyed this so much, but I need to go if I'm going to catch the train home," she said.

"It would be no trouble for me to drive you home, if you'd like," he offered, not wanting their time to end so soon. Had he not come under the auspices of work, this would definitely be a date. By that definition, he should see her home.

"There's no need, I don't mind the train. I just have to get going if I'm gong to get there on time. I just moved apartments, and this afternoon the utilities are being hooked up."

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Do you know the Avalon apartments, just past the Square subway station?" she asked.

Cullen nodded, hoping his surprise didn't show. "I do. That's not far, and I'm insisting. I can't let you get on the train with all that stuff when it's just as easy for me to drive you." He had planned on going to the toy store, but he could do that anytime. Giving her a lift home, well, he wouldn't get that chance again if he didn't spend more time with her.

"Thank you," Phedre relented, and he could see the relief on her face. Changing subway lines with all of her bags and boxes would have been a pain, especially in winter. Buying a car hadn't just hadn't been decided on the fact that the subway was often not the best way for him to get around, but it had been a big factor in his decision. 

"Had I thought about it that morning, I would have driven and paid for the expensive parking in the city just to get home quicker. The thought didn't occur to me until I was sitting in my office this morning," she admitted.

"That's how it always is," Cullen agreed, pleased that he could help, and even more happy to her to himself for a little longer.

He signaled for the check, paid with his corporate card and then helped Phedre back into her coat. Once he was buttoned up again, he took the box from her but she didn't let him take her bags. She put on her fuzzy white hat and pulled the red gloves back on, then gave him directions to her apartment, though he didn't need them.

Outside the flurries of snow had given way to a steadier fall and he was glad he'd parked in a covered space. When they reached his car, he shook himself free of the snow, and saw Phedre stomp her feet to dislodge what had collected on her during their short walk. He opened her door first, sweeping away the book, loose pieces of gum and crumpled receipts that had collected in his passenger seat.

He took her bags and the box and put them in the backseat, then got in and pushed the starter to let the seats warm beneath them. As he buckled in, she moved around uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Phedre kept squirming, then reached a hand under her bottom and pulled something away from it. It was his phone charger. The black cord invisible against the black leather seat, missed when he swept everything else away.

When he took it from her, they exchanged smiles. It almost felt like he should kiss her, just lean in a little closer and take her face in his hands. He didn't, couldn't. For all that he'd enjoyed their lunch, Cullen still wasn't certain how she felt. The last thing he wanted was to trap her in a car with him, uncomfortable from his advances. He put the charger in the armrest compartment and concentrated on the route out.

There was little conversation between the two of them, but the silence wasn't strained. This too was something he liked about her, that she didn't talk to make noise or just hear her own voice. Cullen had little patience for small talk.

"You know your way around well," she commented as he smoothly exited the roundabout.

He chuckled, then decided to explain. "You're my neighbor. I live in the townhouses across from your apartment complex."

"Do you?" Phedre asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, we're going to go past mine. It's on the end, the blue door with the wreath on it."

"Oh I see it. You are close by," Phedre said, looking out the window. "There's a truck in front. Are you having work done?"

"If it's a white truck, that's likely my brother. He's a carpenter. My kitchen needed updating, according to everyone who's seen it." She said nothing in response, and he went on. "Which entrance is closest to your apartment?"

"I'm in second building behind the leasing office. You can drop me off near the door if you want." She said.

"But then who'll take your box up for you?" Cullen asked, and she laughed again.

"I might get spoiled by all this neighborly attention."

"I can endeavor to do so," he said softly, responding to her flirtatious tone.

Cullen pulled into a curbside space near the door she'd indicated, but didn't answer. He helped her out, took up the box once again and let her lead the way.

Once inside, she directed him to set the box in the kitchen, just through the doorway on his left upon entering. The kitchen was dark, small but serviceable, a stack of cookbooks on the counter waiting to be put away.

While she set her bags in an armchair and hung her coat, and he stood against her doorjamb, thinking of how to say goodbye. Work still loomed on the horizon for him, though he was tempted to see how long she'd tolerate him in her apartment. 

It was a nice place, he had to admit. Most of her unpacking seemed to be completed, save for a stack of boxes along the wall of her living room. Her books weren't shelved properly, her plants sitting in an artless row near a window. The mantle over her fireplace was decorated with pine garland and white candles, but that was the only touch of festivity he saw. There were little things to do still, organization and decorating. Those took far too much time in his mind, but he thought she looked like she might enjoy it. Resting against a wall were several paintings and framed photos, the type of things he never purchased for his own place.

When Phedre looked up at him, she smirked. The expression was almost wicked, but she managed to make it look charming at the same time. "Under the mistletoe again, Cullen?" She asked.

He looked up, once more surprised by the sprig of greenery above his head. Phedre moved closer to him, so close he cold have kissed her when he looked back down. She was still smirking at him, but she was asking a question too, standing just far away so he had space if he wanted to say no. They could repeat the kiss on the cheek from the restaurant, and have a little laugh. Then he would leave as politely as their kiss, but that would be disappointing for both of them.

"You're a client. I wasn't sure before."

"Are you now?' she asked.

"Absolutely. So long as you are as well."

She moved closer to him, put her hand on his chest. A nod. Her heart shaped face turned up towards his, so close he could feel her breathing. Maker, he wanted her, had wanted to kiss her for so long. His hand went to her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He wished he'd taken off his coat so he could feel her softness pressed right up against him.

The phone rang loudly between them and Cullen stiffened, hardly in the way he'd wanted to, just before he was about to capture her mouth. The ringing was coming from the inside of his coat, the inner pocket where he'd stuck his phone after looking at it the restaurant. At the sound they broke apart from their embrace. Gloved hands fumbled inside of his coat trying to shut the thing off without drawing it out completely, aiming for speed so he could get back to her. It seemed to take an inordinately long time to get it quiet, and with each moment a litany of curses passed through his mind.

Letting her go broke the spell between them. She'd turned her head as he felt around to flick the buttons to make the phone silent and send the current call to voicemail. It only took seconds, but it was long enough to unravel the tension built up between the two of them. They could let it dissipate or try to recapture it.

Cullen's decision was like a lightning strike. The moment after he'd silenced his phone, he was pulling her toward him again, a hand on the small of her back until she was caught in his embrace once more. The kiss caught her by surprise, he caught her exclamation of surprise and quieted it with purposeful lips. Phedre kissed him back, lips parting to let her tongue meet his.

Hands pushed at the back of his neck, bringing him closer, raking fingers through his hair. It was perfect, all of it. He nipped at her bottom lip and felt her smile, then he pulled away. All he got was one breath, then she was kissing him again. Her kiss was fiercer than his own, hard and hot and hungry. It made want course sharply through his body, and he was glad for all the layers between him and her. Cullen gripped her tighter, his arms wrapping around her as if to cancel out any space between their two bodies. His hand snaked up her back, and rested there when they broke apart again. 

"I hadn't meant to surprise you," he said, unsure what else he could say.

Phedre laughed, and leaned in to give him another small kiss. "It was the best kind of surprise." 

"Good," Cullen said, pausing only to look into her eyes, "because that won't be the last time."

Phedre looked up at him, letting her arms slide down his chest. Her fingers played with a button absently, but her eyes were still on his. "I'm glad to hear it. The thought of the two of us..." She trailed off then smiled at him. "I'm glad you brought me home."

"As am I. I do have to get back to work, as much as I don't want to leave." 

"Cullen, if my bed had sheets on it, I'd make sure that you forgot all about work."

He laughed to hide how much the words effected his already overheated body. Of all the things he wanted in that very moment, to get in bed with her was at the very top of the list. It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone, and kissing her had flushed heat through him to all his remote regions. His rational side knew that he shouldn't, that they shouldn't, not yet. The thought was so very tempting, but responsibility called. The heat of the moment would wear off, and they would get to the bed eventually, he was sure of it.

"I look forward to forgetting then, just not this afternoon," he said, then leaned in for another kiss. It was shorter, though not lacking in heat for the brevity. "You have my number, right?" he asked.

She nodded but he took out a business card anyway. Turning it over, he wrote his home address on the back and handed it to her. "Now you know exactly where I am, in case you're feeling neighborly or just lonely," Cullen explained.

They said goodbye, then kissed again at the door when he left. Cullen got back in his car and then checked his phone. The call he'd missed was nothing important, but he did have a text from Josephine asking how his lunch went. Cullen smiled to himself as he thought of what to tell her.


End file.
